In The Arms of The Angel
by Byun Nope
Summary: Aku akan membawamu pergi, keluar dari gelapnya dunia yang kau tempati. HUNHAN/YAOI


Title : In The Arms of The Angel

Genre : hurt comfort

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Rate : M

.

Tak pernah ada yang luar biasa dalam hidup seorang Xi Luhan. Pagi hari berangkat ke Universitas tempatnya belajar, sementara malam bekerja di club.

Bertahan hidup dari hasil jerih payahnya memuaskan hasrat orang lain dengan dibayar mahal, hidup dalam gemerlap dunia malam membawanya terbawa arus kegelapan. Alkohol dan obat-obatan menjadi pelepas penat dan teman setianya setiap hari.

Luhan tinggal disebuah apartement mewah didekat kampusnya dan tempatnya bekerja. Dengan uang yang dihasilkannya, ia dapat membeli apapun yang ia mau. Namun, kata bahagia tidak pernah masuk kamus hidupnya. Tinggal seorang diri, tidak punya keluarga.

Ia terbuang.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari cerah di Seoul, setiap orang bangun dengan semangat baru, siap menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Dia bangun dengan keadaan acak-acakan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutup tubuh indahnya. Semangat baru dalam hidupnya seakan sudah hilang. Seperti tidak ada harapan.

Ia sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan hidup, menunggu sampai Tuhan mengambil nyawanya.

Luhan mengecek handphonenya, 1 pesan masuk.

_'Luhannie, terima kasih untuk semalam, seperti biasa kau selalu memuaskan. Aku sudah mentransfer uang kerekeningmu. 5jt won, apa masih kurang?'_

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, memunguti pakainnya yang tercecer dilantai lalu bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Dikampusnya, Luhan dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam, dia jarang bicara dan cenderung anti-social. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Luhan. Seperti apa keluarganya, dan apa pekerjaan-sampingan-nya.

Jam istirahat dihabiskan Luhan dengan menyendiri diatap gedung. Menyesap rokoknya ditangan kanan sambil tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. Menikmati zat adiktif itu sambil memandangi gedung pencakar langit yang ada disekitar kampus. Sesekali tangannya merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang terhembus angin.

"Hai Lu," sapa sebuah suara. Tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hai Baek," balas Luhan. Baekhyun si pemilik suara menghampirinya.

Meski Luhan dikenal anti-social dikampusnya, namun ia memiliki banyak teman diluaran. Baekhyun salah satu diantaranya, atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya.

Baekhyun mengetahui semua tentang Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya. Hidup mereka memang tak jauh berbeda. Namun Baekhyun bukan seorang pekerja sex seperti Luhan, dan Baekhyun juga masih mempunyai seseorang yang dengan tulus mencintainya.

"Lu, kau sudah seperti mayat hidup."

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, membuat asap rokok sedikit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku memang mayat hidup, Baek"

Luhan kembali menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Ah... Kau butuh seorang yang bisa membuat hidup mu berwarna..."

Oh ayolah... Luhan sudah tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kau butuh... Pacar? Lagipula banyak yang mau denganmu."

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sahabatnya ini. PACAR? HAHA yang benar saja.

"Kau tahu? Mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhku, tidak ada cinta seperti yang Chanyeol beri padamu, Baek"

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau pasti tahu kan? Aku sudah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dinamakan CINTA" lanjut Luhan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Sahabatnya memang selalu seperti ini. Berkata bahwa ia sudah tidak percaya dengan CINTA. Bertingkah seolah-olah tak ada kata CINTA dalam hidupnya-yang sekarang.

"Cinta itu benar ada Lu, kau hanya belum merasakannya-lagi."

.

.

.

Setiap selesai kuliah, Luhan tidak langsung pulang seperti yang lainnya. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke atap gedung yang merupakan tempat favoritenya.

Sore ia habiskan dengan teman setianya, pil berwarna-warni yang siap membawa Luhan pergi menuju dunianya sendiri. Menenangkan dari penatnya hari ini. Membuatnya merasa melayang-layang diudara.

Dengan keadaan yang sudah setengah sadar, Luhan dapat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia melihat siluet bayang-bayang buram sesosok pemuda tinggi berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu berjongkok dihadapan Luhan, mensejajarkan badannya agar setara dengan Luhan yang tengah duduk menyandar di tembok pembatas. Pemuda tinggi itu mengguncang pundak Luhan, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Memaksa Luhan untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. Kedunia nyatanya.

Ketika Luhan sadar, kedua matanya menangkap bertemu pandang dengan tatapan dingin dari sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat dihadapannya. Tatapan tajam dan terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Hey sadar! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" ucap pemuda itu sambil terus menatap Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Luhan bangkit mengambil tasnya, hendak pergi namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Memaksanya berhenti.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memakai ekstasi di lingkungan kampus, bodoh!"

Luhan menghentakkan tangan pemuda tinggi itu. Membuat genggamannya terlepas.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Luhan. Emosinya masih meluap-luap karena obat itu. Dan seorang yang tak ia kenal memancing amarahnya.

"Minggir brengsek!" Luhan mendorong bahu tegap milik pemuda tinggi itu lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Malam ini club cukup ramai, dentuman music yang memekakan telinga membuat para monster dance floor beraksi.

Tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini Luhan menolak setiap tawaran walaupun dengan harga yang cukup tinggi. Entahlah, namun mood Luhan naik-turun akhir akhir ini untuk melayani pelanggannya. Lebih tepatnya setelah kepergok memakai ekstasi 3 hari yang lalu oleh pria tinggi itu.

Luhan menembus kerumunan orang yang berada di dance floor menuju bar. Duduk disalah satu kursi tinggi yang terletak dipaling pojok.

"Seperti biasa, Lay." ucap Luhan kepada sang bartender.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak semangat sekali malam ini." Tanya Lay sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi Whiskey kesukaan Luhan.

"Entahlah, hanya... Hahhh.. Aku pun tidak tahu. Kurasa aku mulai bosan dengan hidupku" ucapnya lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah hal baru." Luhan berfikir, hal baru?

"seperti?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Ya memang selama ini hidupnya selalu monoton.

"Ya seperti... Berhenti, mungkin?"

Oh ayolah, Lay memang selalu memggantungkan kalimatnya... Kau harus bersabar Lu.

"Oh Lay bisakah kau to the point? Bicaramu berbelit-belit, kau tahu?"

Lay menghentikan kegiatan mengelap gelasnya lalu menatap Luhan tepat dimata. "Apa kau tak menangkap maksudku? 'berhenti'. Maksudku adalah berhenti dari semua ini. Berhenti bekerja seperti ini, berhenti 'memakai', dan berhentilah meminum alkohol"

"Tidak."

"ayolah Lu..."

Luhan terkekeh, Lay memang keras kepala. "Kau bodoh? Kalau aku berhenti, siapa yang akan menjadi pelanggan setia bar mu ini?" ucap Luhan santai lalu meneguk kembali minumannya.

Lay menatapnya malas. "Jangan bercanda Lu, itu bukan alasan yang bagus kalau kau mau tahu."

"hehe, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa Lay, alkohol dan obat-obat sialan itu sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak lama. Dan soal pekerjaan... Apa menurutmu ada pekerjaan yang sama seperti yang aku jalani? Maksudku... 5-30 juta won dalam semalam. Apa ada?" Luhan terkekeh, Lay hanya terdiam. "Jika ada, aku akan berhenti. Jika tidak, Jangan harap."

Lay hanya bisa pasrah. Toh Luhan nyatanya lebih keras kepala.

"Hey! Mana si telinga peri itu? biasanya dia sudah ada di atas panggung" tanya Luhan pada Lay yang melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Oh kau belum tau Lu? si telinga peri itu sekarang bisa bersantai..."

"dia dipecat?!"

"dengarkan dulu, bodoh. aku belum selesai bicara."

Luhan hanya memasang cengirannya. "baiklah lanjutkan"

"Kemarin ada yang datang dan melamar menjadi DJ disini. Kebetulan diruangan ku ada Chanyeol, dan jadilah si telinga peri itu membujuk ku terus-terusan agar aku menerimanya dengan alasan dia butuh istirahat, dia butuh bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun, dan bla bla bla aku tak peduli. Lagipula tak ada salahnya, jadi kuterima saja. Dan hari ini adalah shift si DJ baru itu." Jelas Lay panjang lebar sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti lalu meneguk kembali minumannya.

Sreeettt

Luhan merasakan kursi disebelahnya ditarik, tanpa menoleh Luhan masih meneguk Whiskey nya. Nampak tidak perduli.

"Bisa aku minta soda?" ucap orang di sebelah Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Merasa familiar dengan suara disampingnya, _'seperti pernah dengar suara ini...' _

"Tentu. Hey Lu, ini DJ yang kuceritakan tadi"

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan mendapati pria tinggi berambut pirang sedang menatapnya. Tatapan dingin dan tajam; terkesan mengintimidasi. Seketika ia sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Si pria tinggi menyunggingkan seringai tipis yang menawan, membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Hay" sapa pria tinggi itu.

"H-hay" balas Luhan sedikit gugup. Oh ayolah, sudah cukup ia ketahuan memakai ekstasi dan sekarang ia kepergok berada di bar. Apa jadinya kalau...

"Rileks, aku tak akan beritahu siapapun" Ucap pria itu seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

"okay."

"Jadi kalian saling kenal, eoh?" suara Lay menginterupsi keduanya. Membuat pria itu berdehem lalu mengambil segelas soda yang disuguhkan Lay.

"hanya pernah bertemu sekali," ucapnya.

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, Luhan dan pria itu. Mereka sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"ekhm.. ehm aku Sehun, Oh Sehun." ucap pria itu menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan menoleh, namun bukan seringai seperti tadi yang ia dapat, melainkan senyum tipis yang terkesan damai. Membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, entahlah apa itu Luhan bingung.

"ehm.. a-aku Luhan" jawabnya.

_'sial! aku ini kenapa? apa aku sakit?' batin Luhan sambil memegang dahinya._

Tbc

Annyeong! My 2nd fic has done already... I'm BangMinKi eonni's dongsaeng who wrote Petrichor.. Ya ya aku tahu itu fic emang gajelas banget-".. But thanks to MinKi eonni yg udah berbaik hati mau post itu ff.. dan yang mau review walau dikit.. hikseuTT

Aku author baru jadi maaf kalo ada yg salah atau gimana... Akupun masih belajar...

So.. Mind to review? Biar aku tau ada yg minat ato kaga ama ni ff. Kalo banyak yg review ya aku lanjut...

Kritik dan saran aku terima...

Oh ya jangan lupa mampir-mampir ke story nya BangMinKi.. hehehe

Thanks before,

Nope Byun


End file.
